Everything's not lost
by Corazon De Piedra Verde
Summary: Porque pase lo que pase en el futuro, ninguno estará perdido porque se tendrán el uno al otro. Hasta el final. • One-Shot's/Drabbles/Viñetas independientes, inspirados en distintas canciones de Coldplay. [[En edición]]
1. Daylight

_**Everything's not lost**_

_.:..:..:._

Bueno, estoy de regreso. Esta vez con drabbles y one- shots de Chrno Crusade, anime que desde que lo vi me hizo obsesionarme con el por su historia y personajes...en especial con la relación de Chrno y Rosette...realmente son adorables!. La inspiración me vino al escuchar a Coldplay, una de las mejores bandas que existen y posiblemente mi favorita (que rayos...LO SON! XD) por lo que les rindo mi propio tributo personal en cada capitulo dado que ellos fueron mi musa n.n, a la vez que contribuyo a que haya mas fics de este estupendo anime/manga que me hizo chillar cual Magdalena y del cual no existen muchos fics en español, (que por cierto invito a que vean el anime o lean el manga si no lo han hecho) Y a las personas que se tomen el tiempo de leer esto quiero decir **MUCHAS GRACIAS :)**

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_: Chrno Crusade y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Daisuke Moriyama, los fragmentos de las canciones, los títulos de cada capítulo así como el titulo del fic mismo, son referentes a canciones del grupo Coldplay.

_**Summary**_: Porque pase lo que pase en el futuro, ninguno estará perdido porque se tendrán el uno al otro. Hasta el final. • Conjunto de One-Shot's/Drabbles inspirados en distintas canciones de Coldplay.

* * *

_Para mi sorpresa y mi placer  
Vi el amanecer, vi la luz del sol  
No soy nada en la oscuridad  
Y las nubes explotaron para mostrar la luz del dia_

* * *

_**Capítulo I: **__Daylight_

* * *

Tú eres oscuridad, pese a lo que ella diga o piense y debes tener muy en claro que siempre será así. Tú y sólo tú decidiste tomar el camino fácil hacia tu tan ansiada libertad, generando todas las desgracias que han destruido la vida de los que se encuentran a tu alrededor y de tu vida misma, pero sobre todo la de _ella_.

Sin embargo, con su personalidad única y su amistad ha podido hacer más soportable para los dos el infierno que tú mismo has creado, _aunque no lo merezcas_. Pero ahora gracias a ella sabes que por más oscuridad que exista, siempre habrá un pequeño rayo de luz que te hará saber que no todo está perdido.

_Porque Rosette siempre será ese rayo de sol que ilumine tu eterna oscuridad._

Y por más irónico y blasfemo que parezca, agradeces en silencio a Dios porque sea así.

* * *

**Editado**: _29/Diciembre/2012_

_**Corazón De Piedra Verde**_


	2. Only Superstition

_**Disclaimer**_: Chrno Crusade y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Daisuke Moriyama, los fragmentos de las canciones, los títulos de cada capítulo así como el título del fic mismo, son referentes a canciones del grupo Coldplay.

_**Summary**_: Porque pase lo que pase en el futuro, ninguno estará perdido porque se tendrán el uno al otro. Hasta el final. • Conjunto de One-Shot's/Drabbles inspirados en distintas canciones de Coldplay. C/R

* * *

…_Pero las voces son ruidosas y claras  
Me dicen que es sólo una superstición_

_Es sólo tu imaginación_  
_Es sólo todas las cosas que temes_  
_Y las cosas de las cuales no puedes escapar_

* * *

**Capítulo II: **_Only Superstition_

* * *

El mundo está lleno de supersticiones y tú más que nadie en el mundo lo sabe.

Una de las tantas supersticiones que hasta la fecha te sigue sorprendiendo −y la que más hayas absurdamente ridícula −, tiene que ver con los demonios.

"_Los demonios son seres que se alimentan de la maldad y los pecados que habitan en los corazones humanos; criaturas sádicas, sin escrúpulos y sin sentimientos a los que únicamente les preocupan ellos mismos y extender el miedo a su paso"._

O eso es lo que todo el mundo cree fervientemente.

Pero sabes que todo eso no es cierto, porque la simple existencia de tu mejor amigo y persona más querida demuestra todo lo contrario.

Y aunque te llena de enojo e irritación todo ese asunto, sigue dándote exactamente lo mismo lo que el mundo, la Iglesia o el mismo Cielo dicten o crean, porque tus sentimientos hacia Chrno jamás cambiarán sin importar lo que él sea.

Porque al fin de cuentas eso es lo que seguirá significando ese asunto para ti: _s__ó_lo una superstición más.

* * *

**Editado:**_ 29/ Diciembre/2012  
_


	3. Spies

_**Disclaimer**_: Chrno Crusade y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Daisuke Moriyama, los títulos de cada capitulo así como del fic mismo, son referentes a canciones del grupo Coldplay.

_**Summary**_: Porque pase lo que pase en el futuro, ninguno estará perdido porque se tendrán el uno al otro. • Hasta el final. Conjunto de One-Shot's/Drabbles inspirados en distintas canciones de Coldplay.

* * *

_**Capítulo dedicado a **__**Miyoko-chibi (Ahora Miyoko Nott, si mi memoria no me falla): **__Muchas gracias por el primer review en este fic, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido esto sigue siendo para ti._

* * *

_Y los espías salieron del agua  
Y te sientes tan mal porque sabes  
Que esos espías se esconden en cada esquina  
No pueden tocarte, no  
Porque solamente son espías_

* * *

**Capítulo III: **_Spies_

* * *

Todo fue una maldita trampa, y es ahora donde se arrepiente de no haberla obligado a quedarse a salvo en la Orden.

Debieron suponer que Aion estaba detrás de esto, después de todo, ¿quién mas podría caer tan bajo como para mandar a alguien a _divertirse_ con ellos, escondiéndose entre las sombras cual espía? Y ahora gracias a él los dos se encuentran corriendo por los pasillos de un edificio abandonado buscando huir de lo que sea que los esté siguiendo, y al parecer lo han logrado de momento.

Mientras corren, los pensamientos de él están enfocados en no separarse de ella bajo ninguna circunstancia y mantener sus sentidos completamente alerta, dado que aún no saben qué tan fuerte es su enemigo. Ella por su parte, piensa en las una y mil formas de patearle el trasero a lo que sea que les esta pisando los talones no importando si son cien o solamente uno.

Llegan al final del pasillo y se dan cuenta de que no existe salida alguna.

Él ahora se percata de tres cosas a la vez: que el enemigo esta muy cerca, que ya ha dado con ellos y que se trata de un _demonio muy poderoso_.

Ella pronuncia su nombre en un susurro el cual él oye a la perfección mientras sus miradas se encuentran: la de ella le indica que también se ha percatado del enorme poder del adversario −dado que es palpable en el ambiente− y que ella no caerá sin luchar; pero sobre todo, aunque lo trate de ocultar −como siempre−…ella siente miedo. La mirada de él muestra una determinación abrumadora al comunicarle que dará todo de sí dado su infantil aspecto y que de no ser absolutamente necesario no la obligará a activar el mecanismo del reloj que ella lleva colgado al cuello.

De repente, sus ojos de color carmín se oscurecen poco a poco y sus pupilas se convierten en dos finas rendijas, sus músculos se tensan y el cabello de su nuca se eriza cual felino enardecido, listo para defenderla con uñas y dientes hasta la muerte.

Ella, a la vez que observa como su compañero se coloca delante de ella defensivamente mirando desafiante el oscuro pasillo que se cierne delante de ellos, siente un enorme escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Y es en ese momento en que cual deja atrás el miedo para dar paso a la adrenalina y al valor que sin duda la caracteriza mientras desenfunda sus armas y apunta hacia la asfixiante oscuridad de donde surgen primeramente un par de ojos que los miran con profundo odio y arrogancia, para después terminar revelando ante la casi inexistente luz del pasillo el resto del cuerpo del demonio.

Ella murmura una vez más su nombre, esta vez cargado de convicción y valor; y es increíble el mensaje que transmite su voz: está lista y ha llegado la hora de interpretar sus papeles en este interminable juego: los de exorcista y demonio. Porque es para lo que viven día a día y porque aunque exista temor ellos saben que nadie podrá con ellos mientras estén juntos.

Mientras, a las afueras del edificio y perturbando la quietud de la noche, un sin fin de explosiones y disparos se hacen escuchar indicando como siempre una cosa:

_El juego ha comenzado._

* * *

_**Editado:**__ 29/Diciembre/2012_

_**Corazón De Piedra Verde.**_


	4. God Put A Smile Upon Your Face

_**Disclaimer**_: Chrno Crusade y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Daisuke Moriyama, los títulos de cada capítulo así como del fic mismo, son referentes a canciones del grupo Coldplay.

_**Summary**_: Porque pase lo que pase en el futuro, ninguno estará perdido porque se tendrán el uno al otro. Hasta el final. Conjunto de One-Shot's/Drabbles inspirados en distintas canciones de Coldplay.

* * *

_A donde vamos, nadie lo sabe_  
_ Tengo algo que decir, en mi camino en picada_  
_ Dios me dio estilo y me dio gracia_  
_ Dios puso una sonrisa en mi rostro  
_

* * *

**Capítulo IV**_**: **__God Put A Smile Upon Your Face_

* * *

Siempre te has jactado de ser una persona fuerte, independiente y decidida, por lo cual el ser una persona negativa o triste no entra dentro de tus virtudes. Por eso no es de extrañar que aunque tu vida sea un autentico lío siempre saques esa fuerza dentro de ti para regalarle una sonrisa al mundo entero.

Chrno alguna vez te preguntó asombrado cuando eras pequeña, como era posible que siempre hubiera una sonrisa adornando tu rostro por más pequeña que ésta fuera y recuerdas que esa vez sólo te encogiste de hombros y le contestaste que la razón era muy sencilla: que era parte de tu personalidad única e irrepetible, cuando la verdad es que ni tú misma sabias la razón a ciencia cierta. Era cierto lo que dijiste acerca de que formaba parte de tu personalidad, pero siempre sentiste que había otra razón más importante para que fuese así. Y esperabas algún día saber la respuesta.

Y ahora, mucho tiempo después, habiendo dejado tu niñez atrás y estando ambos descansando a la sombra de un gran árbol afuera del laboratorio del Anciano, después de una agotadora misión, la respuesta viene a tu mente cual inesperada epifanía.

−Él siempre lo ha hecho…

− ¿Rosette?... ¿De qué hablas?

Y para tu vergüenza, tus pensamientos han salido de tu boca sin siquiera ser consiente de ello. Genial.

−No es nada… es sólo… ¿recuerdas aquella vez, hace años, cuando me preguntaste por qué siempre sonreía? Nunca te lo dije pero en ese tiempo no estaba segura de la razón, pero creo que ya lo sé… creo que es la forma en la que Dios me brinda fuerzas para enfrentarme a todo esto, cuando siento que la situación me sobrepasa… es una tontería, ¿no lo crees? Es mejor que olvides lo que acabo de decir− terminas mientras ríes y volteas hacia él. Y observas que sus ojos rubí te dedican una mirada seria y sin ninguna pizca de diversión por tus palabras anteriores.

−No creo que sea una tontería, Rosette… creo que verdaderamente Dios puso una sonrisa en tu rostro para darnos fuerzas a los demás cuando las nuestras flaquean. Sólo mira a tú alrededor, mira a Azmaria y el efecto que tiene una sola de tus sonrisas en ella, haces que la tristeza se vaya de sus ojos.− dice con sus ojos y rostro sin ningún atisbo de seriedad ni enojo, sino de manera suave−… Y mira el efecto que has tenido en mi, ya ni siquiera me reconozco.−termina diciendo en un susurro, apartando la mirada de la tuya mientras que sientes tus mejillas arder por el intenso sonrojo al igual que las suyas.

−Chrno…

Por impulso tomas su mano y desvías también la mirada avergonzada nuevamente porque no sabes la razón por la cual lo has hecho y porque no tienes intención de quitar tu mano sobre la suya.

−Gracias Chrno.−Le dices mientras por fin enfrentas su mirada nuevamente y él te regala una tierna sonrisa.

−Gracias a ti, Rosette.

Y piensas que si bien todo esto es cierto y que ésta es −además de ser una exterminadora de demonios−, otra nueva tarea impuesta por el Creador, tú la llevarás a cabo sin dudar.

Cuando Mary, Claire o Anna te necesiten, cuando Azmaria pierda el brillo en sus ojos o cuando Chrno este cabizbajo o triste, siempre estarás ahí para cualquiera que te necesite, para cualquiera de las personas que amas.

Es una promesa.

O dejas de llamarte Rosette Christopher.

* * *

_**Editado: **__29/Diciembre/2012_

_**Corazón De Piedra Verde.**_


	5. A Rush Of Blood To The Head

_**Disclaimer**_: Chrno Crusade y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Daisuke Moriyama, los títulos de cada capítulo así como del fic mismo, son referentes a canciones del grupo Coldplay.

_**Summary**_: Porque pase lo que pase en el futuro, ninguno estará perdido porque se tendrán el uno al otro. Hasta el final. • Conjunto de One-Shot's/Drabbles independientes, inspirados en distintas canciones de Coldplay. C/R

* * *

_Entonces, voy a comprar un arma y comenzar la guerra  
Si tú no puedes decirme algo por lo que valga la pena luchar  
__¡_Voy a comprar este lugar es lo que dije!  
Culpa de un impulso de sangre a la cabeza  


* * *

**Capítulo V: **_A Rush of Blood to the Head_

* * *

Después de estar horas inconciente producto de la misión del día anterior, entras al comedor de la Orden y te extrañas al no encontrarla ahí dado que es la hora de la comida y sabes que ella jamás se la pierde.

Ves a Azmaria sentada junto a las Hermanas Mary, Claire y Anna en una de las mesas del fondo y mientras te diriges hacia ésta, te percatas de que casi todas las miradas de los presentes están al pendiente de cada paso que das. Como siempre.

− ¡Chrno, no deberías estar levantado! Muchas de tus heridas aún no sanan por completo y debes guardar reposo. Son órdenes de la Hermana Kate y del Reverendo Remington− te dice una muy angustiada Azmaria en cuanto se percata que estás fuera de la cama.

− No te preocupes Azmaria, ya me siento mucho mejor. No debieron tomarse la molestia de llevarme a la enfermería, alguien pudo haber necesitado más que yo una camilla.

−Chrno no hables así, tú eres un miembro importante para la Orden.− te dice Mary con cara preocupada.

−Mary tiene razón, además no quiero ni pensar como se hubiera puesto Rosette si te hubiésemos ubicado mal herido en el laboratorio del Anciano, cuando ella antes de salir nos indicó que cuidáramos muy bien de ti y además-…

− ¡Claire!− la interrumpen casi en un grito Anna y Mary, a lo que Claire responde guardando silencio de inmediato. Al parecer las tres se han quedado mudas de repente y dado su nerviosismo, la idea que viene a tu mente hace que automáticamente tu semblante cambie. No quieres precipitarte, pero necesitas saberlo. Ya.

− ¿Dónde está Rosette?− preguntas casi abruptamente y dado que ellas no parecen responder, elevas un poco la voz.- ¿Dónde está Rosette?preguntas nuevamente perdiendo ya un poco la paciencia.

−Chrno…

−_Ahora_−en este momento, definitivamente la paciencia ya te ha abandonado por completo. Después te disculparás con ellas por tu comportamiento.

Por fin, Anna empieza a hablar −La Hermana Kate le asignó a Rosette una misión en la mañana −comenta en voz baja − y por lo que escuchamos, era importante. Sabes que ella no lo hubiera hecho de no ser así, ella tiene muy presente el acuerdo entre ustedes dos. No te preocupes Rosette estará bien, ella no fue sol-…

Pero no dejas que termine de hablar porque sin importar el dolor que sientes, te encuentras corriendo hacia la salida dispuesto a romper la orden que te han impuesto, cuando escuchas su risa a la vuelta del pasillo.

Y lo que ves te deja momentáneamente paralizado en medio del pasillo como un idiota: a Rosette siendo abrazada por el Reverendo Remington por los hombros mientras caminan por el pasillo, ambos sin percatarse de tu presencia.

−Reverendo, realmente fue increíble, no tenia idea de que usted fuera tan rápido…

−Recuerda que eres muy joven Rosette, y si bien eres la mejor exorcista que la Orden de Magdalena ha tenido, aún te faltan algunas cosas por aprender− le dice el Reverendo guiñándole un ojo mientras que ella suelta una pequeña risa.

Y al verlos, sientes como la sangre te sube de golpe a la cabeza y no puedes evitar apretar tus pequeños puños a los costados de tu cuerpo y apartar la mirada, como últimamente haces _cada vez_ que miras a Rosette junto a él.

− ¡Chrno!, ¿se puede saber qué haces fuera de la cama?− te reprende enseguida. Y piensas que es irónico, dado que _tú_ deberías estar reprendiéndola a ella − No puedo creer que no pueda dejarte solo por unas cuantas horas… pero me alegra saber que ya estas mejor −te dice ya sin atisbo de enojo, de una forma alegre ya a unos pasos más adelante del Reverendo− Deberías irte a descansar.

Mientras, no puedes evitar buscar alguna insignificante señal que te indique que está herida, y frunces el ceño al verla con distintos cortes −afortunadamente no muy profundos− en sus brazos y rostro. Pero el verla ahí, a salvo y con vida, es más que suficiente para sentirte _casi_ tranquilo de nuevo.

−Y tú deberías ir a la enfermería – contestas con voz dulce mientras pasas muy delicadamente tus dedos sobre un corte en una de sus mejillas ahora sonrojadas, olvidando por completo la presencia del Reverendo Remington a sus espaldas.− Ve Rosette, hablaremos después- ves cómo reacciona de inmediato ante la seriedad en tu voz.

−Chrno, sé lo que vas a decirme y realmente era necesario que fuera. ¡Mírame! no me ocurrió nada, bueno _casi_ nada. Además, cuando te pones así parece que fueras mi padre o peor… la Hermana Kate – se queja rodando los ojos. Por su parte el Reverendo ha soltado una sonora carcajada. Al ver que por tu parte no cederás, suspira sonoramente −Está bien Chrno. Hablaremos después y ten por seguro que yo estoy en lo correcto. Iré a la enfermería y después a comer, ¡me muero de hambre!− y ves como se aleja por el corredor, no sin antes escuchar un _te quiero de nuevo en la cama enseguida _que termina perdiéndose en forma de eco entre las paredes.

Volteas hacia el Reverendo, que no hace más que mirarte con una mezcla de perspicacia y diversión. Y piensas que es increíble que muestre esa actitud autosuficiente dada la situación, lo que hace que tu enojo retorne con más fuerza que antes.

−¿Por qué la Hermana Kate le permitió salir a una misión sin mí?− comentas luego del corto pero tenso silencio− Cuando yo llegué a este lugar acompañando a Rosette, ella me permitió estar con ella siempre en cada misión a cambio de mi total obediencia y sumisión. Y yo siempre lo he cumplido. ¿Por qué lo ha hecho entonces?

−La hermana Kate no le permitió ir, fui yo. No bromeaba al decir que ella es la mejor, Chrno.

− ¡¿Así que fue usted quien tomó la decisión de arriesgar su vida?!− le reclamas de inmediato exponiendo un poco de tu verdadera naturaleza.

− Chrno, cálmate. Creo que estas exagerando las cosas…

− Por favor Reverendo, no me pida que me calme. ¿Y si su vida hubiera estado en peligro? Usted mejor que nadie sabe que Rosette es muy impulsiva − tal vez estás exagerando, pero cuando se trata de ella no puedes evitarlo.

− Claro que soy consiente de ello y ella no pudo estar en ningún momento en peligro, yo estuve al pendiente de ella todo el tiempo. Incluso yo manejé el coche – bromea tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Frunces el ceño con aprensión−Usted no puede estar seguro de eso.

−Ni tú tampoco al pensar que al ir con ella no le ocurriría absolutamente nada.

− ¡¿Acaso está insinuando que yo no soy capaz de protegerla?! Se equivoca al pensarlo, yo soy mucho más apto para hacerlo que ninguna otra persona, incluyéndolo a usted − Listo, a estas alturas ya estás fuera de ti, completamente segado por el enojo. ¿Quién se cree que es para insinuar algo así?

−Recuerda que estás hablando con uno de tus superiores Chrno.− su voz es tranquila, inalterable −Tal vez tú tienes un trato con la Hermana Kate, pero ten en cuenta que soy el responsable de Rosette. Ella, al igual que lo fue Joshua, es mí protegida…− pero ya no lo escuchas, porque lo único que puedes escuchar como un eco en tu cabeza son esas dos palabras:

_Mi protegida._

Y en ese momento sin poder contenerte, las primeras palabras que vienen a tu mente en ese momento se las gritas a la cara −por no decir que casi te le tiras encima − totalmente encolerizado:

− _¡NO, ELLA ES MIA!_

Y en cuanto lo haces, se hace el silencio de nuevo. Y no puedes creer que le gritaras _eso._ Pero para tu sorpresa, él no parece enojado ni sorprendido por tu arrebato; al contrario, te sonríe de manera inexplicablemente triste.

−Vaya, pensé que el hecho de estar tanto tiempo aquí había dormido tu lado demoniaco, de cierta forma me alegro que no sea del todo cierto− termina con una sonrisa más alegre, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

¿Por qué demonios le gritaste? ¿Y por que no te está arrastrando hacia la oficina de la Hermana Kate por decirle algo semejante?

− Reverendo… yo… lo lamento− te disculpas bajando la mirada sintiéndote totalmente avergonzado− No sé por qué…

−Descuida Chrno, en realidad yo debería disculparme contigo por lo sucedido, yo seré su protector, pero tú eres su mejor amigo y confidente. Además de que a veces olvido que ustedes dos no pueden separase, prácticamente son una sola persona.

Realmente te sorprendes con su comentario y, una vez más, puedes darte cuenta de la perspicacia y de lo observador que es el Reverendo Ewan Remington y que tal vez sabe cosas que tú desconoces. O que él debería ignorar.

Estás a punto de debatir patéticamente su comentario para salir de esta situación de vulnerabilidad en la que te encuentras, cuando él ya va caminando a medio pasillo con dirección a la oficina de la Hermana Kate.

− Y un consejo Chrno: si no quieres que Rosette se dé cuenta aún de lo que sientes por ella, controla tus celos. Para ser un demonio, en lo que se refiere a ella, realmente olvidas como controlar tus impulsos. Nos vemos luego.− Y ves cómo se pierde al dar la vuelta por el pasillo, tarareando alegremente una canción.

Mientras, parado atónitamente en el pasillo, no haces más que maldecir a tus más que transparentes sentimientos, pero más a tus _malditos impulsos._

* * *

**Editado: **_29/Diciembre/2012_

**Corazón De Piedra Verde**


	6. Yes

_**Disclaimer**_: Chrno Crusade y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Daisuke Moriyama, los títulos de cada capítulo así como del fic mismo, son referentes a canciones del grupo Coldplay.

_**Summary**_: Porque pase lo que pase en el futuro, ninguno estará perdido porque se tendrán el uno al otro. Hasta el final. • Conjunto de One-Shot's/Drabbles independientes, inspirados en distintas canciones de Coldplay. C/R

* * *

_**Dedicado a Dark-oji: **Realmente me subiste el ánimo con tu lindo comentario, muchísimas gracias. Esto va para ti XD. Espero te guste._

* * *

_Cuando empezó estábamos bien  
Pero la noche nos deja en ridículo a la luz del día_

_Después nos morimos de frustración_  
_Diciendo "Dios, no me guíes hacia la tentación"_  
_Pero no es fácil cuando ella te excita_  
_Pecado, aléjate_

* * *

**Capítulo VI: **_Yes_

* * *

− Con esta neblina ya es casi imposible ver el camino y ahora ha comenzado a llover. Fantástico, simplemente fantástico… ¿puedes ver a través de ella?− te pregunta con voz extraña, mientras conduce el coche por el solitario camino que ha elegido para regresar a la Orden después de la misión recién finalizada en la parte norte de Brooklyn.

− No, me temo que la neblina es demasiado densa, por eso ten mucho cui-… −y escuchas un grito de su parte. Volteas enseguida hacia ella y vez como se arquea en su lugar y pierde el control del coche saliéndose del camino.

Tomas rápidamente el volante, evitando que se estrellara contra un árbol, a lo que ella −no sin esfuerzo− aprovecha para frenar y finalmente apagar el motor.

− ¡Rosette! ¿Qué te sucede? − y en ese momento te golpea fuertemente el olor a sangre, _su sangre._

− El… el estúpido demonio me atacó… no me moví rápido… me hirió en la espalda…− se abraza a sí misma mientras recarga su frente en el volante y su respiración se vuelve agitada.

− Estás herida por mi culpa, no debí-…

− No te culpes, fui yo… no puedo esperar que estés a cada paso que doy. Debí tener más cuidado…y me temo que estoy sangrando mucho…

− Déjame ver− se acomoda lentamente de lado en el asiento para dejar a la vista su espalda, y te sobresaltas al ver grandes arañazos que sangran copiosamente y su uniforme manchado de rojo.

−Chrno ¿me ayudarías con el vestido? Realmente no soporto el dolor… y la tela sobre las heridas no me es de gran ayuda…

¿¡Con el vestido!?

− ¿Ayudarte? pero no sé cómo…−le contestas de forma atropellada y nerviosa.

− No lo sé… sólo… desgárralo, de todas formas está roto…!aggh!... hazlo por favor− te dice mientras hace su cabello hacia enfrente y se vuelve a abrazar a sí misma tratando de mitigar el dolor.

Respirando profundamente y aún nervioso, haces lo que te ha pedido con manos temblorosas, mientras sujeta la parte delantera de su vestido. Pero estás tan nervioso que no puedes evitar romperlo más de la cuenta.

En el momento justo en el que eso sucede, sueltas abruptamente el aire que habías retenido, al contemplar toda su espalda desnuda…

Irremediablemente tus pensamientos se tornan posesivos y arrogantes al darte cuenta que has sido el único hombre en tenerla a su merced de esa forma.

Tomas un pedazo de tela inservible que has desgarrado y la pasas lo más delicadamente posible sobre sus heridas, deleitándote sin poder evitarlo, de la morbosa pero no menos perfecta combinación que hacen el color cremoso de su piel con el carmín de su sangre. Exquisito.

−¡Demonios!, realmente duele…

− Perdón, al parecer no soy muy bueno para estas cosas. Estoy tratando de no lastimarte.

− Lo sé…no te preocupes… sólo ignórame. Resistiré…

Pero posiblemente el que no resista serás tú, al escuchar los pequeños gemidos de dolor que inconscientemente salen de su boca.

Si tan sólo contaras con tu verdadera apariencia…

Por mucho tiempo, has refrenado tu naturaleza demoníaca, y por ende, a todos los pecados que ésta conlleva: ira, envidia, gula, soberbia, pereza y avaricia; pero sobre todo _la lujuria. _El peor de los pecados, a tu parecer_._

Y más específicamente, hacia _tu_ contratista.

Porque desde hace mucho tiempo has notado que el pasar del tiempo ha tenido sus efectos en ella: ha dejado de ser una pequeña niña para comenzar a ser una mujer.

Jamás le habías dado importancia, dado que sientes por ella algo mucho más fuerte que simple y vulgar lujuria. Y primero serías capaz de cortarte un brazo antes de lastimarla de alguna forma.

Jamás, _hasta ese momento_.

Porque después de todo, eres un demonio _adulto_.

Volteas hacia enfrente y miras su reflejo en el vidrio de la ventanilla: ella se encuentra con los ojos cerrados, sonrojada y mordiendo su labio inferior para mitigar los sollozos que se niega a dejar salir dolorosamente.

Y maldices a tus estúpidas legiones ahora alborotadas por hacerte pensar que esa es la imagen más sensual que tus ojos han visto en toda tu muy, muy larga vida.

_Recuerda quien es ella, se trata de Rosette… además es sólo una niña…_

Eres una escoria por atreverte a sentirte así, por atreverte a excitarte a costa de ella a expensas de su dolor. Mereces algo peor que la muerte. Psicópata.

Agradeces mil veces tu aspecto actual, de lo contrario dudarías mucho de tus capacidades de autocontrol.

Dejando a un lado la tela, y con un atrevimiento impropio de ti, estiras una de tus manos hacia su espalda y acaricias muy suavemente la piel que no está herida. Su pálida piel de porcelana es tan tersa, tan suave. ¿Cómo es posible que una mujer sea tan perfecta?, te preguntas. Y una vez más te sorprendes por lo dolorosamente hermosa que es Rosette.

Tan dolorosamente hermosa y _prohibida_.

Asombrándote, sientes como ha aumentado su temperatura, su ritmo cardiaco y como la recorre un estremecimiento, de manera casi imperceptible.

− ¿Chrno?− dice con voz temblorosa, volteando su rostro por sobre su hombro casi desnudo− ¿luce tan mal acaso? Es que… me estoy congelando.− esto último lo dice ya completamente de frente hacia ti

Al ver sus ojos es cuando la realidad cae sobre ti y te reprendes por tu comportamiento, por atreverte a cruzar la línea. Recuerdas que ella es una niña, que es tu amiga y _tu dueña_. Y tú nunca debes olvidar cuál es tu lugar. _Jamás_.

− Si, lo lamento. Ya terminé de limpiar tus heridas… al parecer ya han dejado de sangrar− le contestas de forma algo fría y cortante.

Sabes que la has descolocado por completo por tu cambio tan brusco de ánimo, por el brillo perdido en sus ojos.

− Gracias…− dice ella en un susurro neutro mientras se acomoda en el asiento, recargando su frente en el vidrio de la ventana, observando la lluvia mientras te da la espalda.

¿Por qué le has contestado de esa forma? El estar enojado contigo mismo no es razón válida para descarga tus enojos y frustraciones en ella. Ella no es culpable de nada.

Te quitas la chaqueta roja y delicadamente la cubres con ella para protegerla del frío. Y en cuanto lo haces voltea inmediatamente hacia ti, quedando sus rostros cerca.

− Lo lamento− le dices de forma lastimera.

− No tienes porque… ambos estamos muy cansados… ha sido un día muy largo− termina con un suspiro y una sonrisa por igual.

Estas a punto de pedirle disculpas nuevamente, cuando ella te interrumpe tapando tu boca con la punta de sus dedos.

− Te juro Chrno, que si vuelves a pedirme disculpas por esto, te vaciaré todo el frasco de agua bendita que está escondido debajo del asiento… es enserio− pero lo que fue un intento de parecer mortalmente seria, terminó por ser una risa alegre. Aunque la advertencia sigue ahí. Es Rosette después de todo.

Si bien no llegará a arrojarte agua bendita, tienes por seguro que si te golpeará. E ignorando el hecho de que estas muy cerca, retiras su mano que te impide hablar y la tomas entre una de las tuyas, dándole un suave apretón.

Porque si bien ella siempre te ha prohibido decirle algo que suene a una disculpa, siempre tendrás pequeños detalles con ella para manifestarle tu arrepentimiento, una vez o las veces que ella te lo pida o sean necesarias.

Y ella no tiene por qué saberlo.

* * *

**Editado:** 29/Diciembre/2012

CDPV :)


	7. Viva la Vida

_**Disclaimer**_: Chrno Crusade y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Daisuke Moriyama, los títulos de cada capítulo así como del fic mismo, son referentes a canciones del grupo Coldplay.

_**Summary**_: Porque pase lo que pase en el futuro, ninguno estará perdido porque se tendrán el uno al otro. Hasta el final. •Conjunto de One-Shot's/Drabbles independientes, inspirados en distintas canciones de Coldplay. C/R

* * *

_Yo solía gobernar el mundo  
Los mares se alzaban cuando yo lo ordenaba  
Ahora en la mañana yo barro solo,  
barro las calles que solía poseer_

* * *

**Capitulo VII: **_Viva la Vida_

* * *

_Sangre, caos, destrucción_…

A eso se resumía toda tu vida. Desde el momento de tu nacimiento, expandir la muerte fue tu propósito. Temido por humanos y demonios por igual. Poseedor de un poder inimaginable que te llevó a revelarte contra tu naturaleza, contra tu _madre_, contra los tuyos; contra ese destino supuestamente inalterable que ya había sido trazado para ti.

_Poder_.

Ese poder que fue efímero para ti, que te corrompió y envenenó; ahora no significa nada. Ahora _no es nada_.

Ries sin humor, al pensar lo que dirían en este momento en Pandemónium si vieran al que fue el asesino de 100 millones de demonios, al Pecador y mano derecha de Aion, barrer el taller del viejo inventor de la Sagrada Orden de Magdalena.

Si, tu vida en definitiva no es como se supone debería ser…

− ¿Aún no has acabado?- Volteas hacia la entrada para ver a Rosette entrar por la puerta del taller.

− No, aún no…

− No te culpo por no haber terminado, este lugar es un autentico basurero. No sé cómo es posible que el Anciano pueda trabajar aquí, me resulta imposible el pensarlo siquiera − te dice mientras mira a todas partes− Te ayudaré, jamás terminarás si lo haces tu solo. Umm… me pareció ver otra escoba por aquí…

Mientras ella se distrae buscando en la habitación, tus pensamientos te atacan sin tregua alguna una y otra vez, como siempre seguirán haciéndolo hasta el último segundo.

Y piensas en el poder perdido de nuevo, sin poder evitarlo. ¿Y como no hacerlo?, si siempre fue y ha sido la solución y el problema a todo en tu maldita existencia.

Con el pudiste seguir gobernando el mundo eternamente, sin embargo ya no lo posees porque la elegiste por sobre todas las cosas.

A ella.

_A Magdalena…_

− ¿Chrno?− Alzas la vista del suelo en cuanto la escuchas pronunciar tu nombre, como si un hechizo se hubiera roto en ti en cuanto lo hizo, y te das cuenta de que te observa detenidamente − ¿Estás bien?

− Si… estoy bien− le contestas mientras dejas la escoba a un lado y te sientas en un pequeño banco frente a la mesa, de espaldas a ésta.

− ¿En serio?− te contesta sarcástica − porque llevo hablando aproximadamente 5 minutos de un plan para dejar el Convento, fugarme a Las Vegas y convertirme en bailarina en algún casino y tu simplemente me haz dicho "si, me parece bien" Y según mi criterio, eso me indica que algo te pasa dado que me haz ignorado por completo.

Y tú no contestas por dos razones: la primera por la vergüenza de haberla ignorado y la segunda por no quererla preocupar por tus problemas existenciales.

Ella camina hasta quedar al lado tuyo, en la misma posición que tú, pero recargándose sobre sus codos encima de la mesa. De repente rompe el silencio al hacerte una pregunta:

− ¿Estabas recordando, cierto?−lo dice mientras te mira con sus dulces ojos azules, esos que muchas veces sientes que traspasan tu interior sin siquiera ser consciente de ello− ¿Es eso? Es que siempre que lo haces tú mirada y expresiones…cambian.

La miras sorprendido. Te conoce demasiado bien y lo haz olvidado.

− Es cierto, recordaba mi pasado. Ese que por más que trato de que no me atormente, siempre haya la forma de hacerlo. No importa cuanto trate, siempre lo logra…

Y se hace un silencio largo, sin embargo no incómodo. Porque los dos se han sumergido en sus pensamientos, en su pasado, en sus recuerdos…

− No conozco mucho de tu pasado− rompe el silencio de manera tranquila −, pero si se una cosa: el pasado debemos dejarlo atrás, no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiarlo. Lo importante es siempre concentrarse, vivir, sentir el presente; y mirar hacia el futuro…te lo dice una persona que constantemente vive en el pasado y se olvida por completo del ahora…- termina regalándote una sonrisa comprensiva.

Y cuando ella te habla de esa manera, olvidando sus naturalezas en extremo distintas, irremediablemente te sientes como jamás pensaste que te sentirías: te sientes humano.

− A veces olvido que ya no eres la niñita que conocí hace más de 3 años− le contestas con una sonrisa que encierra un mudo _gracias_ en ella.

− Bueno, alguno de los dos tenía que crecer, ¿no lo crees?− te dice mientras te guiña un ojo. Un guiño que significa para ti un _de nada_.− Bueno ahora limpiemos o jamás saldremos de aquí.− toma la escoba de nuevo y se da la vuelta, pero inmediatamente después de iniciar se detiene − Pero que estoy diciendo ¡salgamos de aquí! Guardé una porción de pastel de chocolate parar ti en la cocina, ¡vamos! – y te toma del brazo jalándote hacia la salida.

− Rosette, pero no puedo irme así, el Anciano…

− El Anciano no se molestará, al contrario: se alegrará al ver que te has tomado un pequeño descanso. Sabes que a él no le importa.

− No puedo irme y dejar esto así.

− Chrno…

− Sólo déjame ordenar un poco antes de irme. Adelántate, estaré en la cocina en unos minutos.

Te mira con cierto reproche en su mirada y con voz divertida te pregunta:

−Jamás lograré convencerte de lo contrario, ¿cierto?

− No, me temo que no − contestas divertido- Ve.

Con un suspiro se dirige hacia la puerta y cuando está debajo del umbral, da media vuelta y te pregunta:

− Sabes que siempre contarás conmigo para lo que sea, ¿verdad?, que siempre estaré para ti cuando me necesites. − te dice de forma comprensiva con una sonrisa rota.

− Si, lo sé… gracias- contestas eternamente agradecido con una sonrisa alegre, a lo que ella te corresponde ésta vez con una igual.

− Está bien. Apresúrate sino me lo comeré por ti − bromea mientras da media vuelta y finalmente sale del taller.

Y encontrándote ahora sólo, piensas en una cosa:

Lo único que queda es, como ella sabiamente te lo ha dicho, mirar hacia el futuro y tratar de vivir con tu tormentoso pasado. _Por ti. Por ambos..._

Sangre, caos, destrucción…

Si, efectivamente así _era_ tu vida… _cuando tú gobernabas el mundo_.

* * *

**Editado:** _29/Diciembre/2012_

_**Corazón De Piedra Verde **_


	8. Fix You

_**Disclaimer**_: Chrno Crusade y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Daisuke Moriyama, los títulos de cada capítulo así como del fic mismo, son referentes a canciones del grupo Coldplay.

_**Summary**_: Porque pase lo que pase en el futuro, ninguno estará perdido porque se tendrán el uno al otro. Hasta el final. • Conjunto de One-Shot's/Drabbles/Viñetas independientes, inspirados en distintas canciones de Coldplay. C/R

* * *

_Las lágrimas se derraman en tu cara  
Cuando pierdes algo que no puedes reemplazar  
Las lágrimas se derraman en tu cara  
Y yo..._

…_Las luces te guiarán a casa  
Y se encenderán tus huesos  
Y yo voy a tratar repararte_

* * *

**Capítulo VIII: **_Fix You_

* * *

−_Rosette…_

_Oscuridad. Sin ningún atisbo de luz._

− _¡Joshua!_

− _¡Ayúdame Rosette!_

_Desesperación, remordimiento…_

− _¡Joshua, está muy oscuro…no puedo verte!_

−_Prometiste que estaríamos juntos siempre…_

_Corriendo sin sentido alguno, negro por todas partes y lágrimas comenzado a ser derramadas con impotencia y tristeza…_

− _¡Estaremos juntos, lo prometo! Joshua…_

−_Mientes…_

− _¡No, lo juro…perdóname por favor, no pude hacer nada!_

_Silencio. Se ha ido. Y la oscuridad empieza a devorarlo todo… es asfixiante y sólo compitiendo con ella se encuentran gritos desgarradores… implorando, suplicando por él… por estar con él…_

−_¡Joshua!..._

…

−¡Joshua!

Se despierta con las pupilas dilatadas, el corazón latiendo frenético en su pecho, la frente perlada en sudor y esperando no haber despertado a todo el Convento con su grito. Sin pensarlo y de manera desorientada, trata de salir de la cama –enorme para una niña de apenas trece años−, enredándose en el intento con las sabanas y cayendo al piso de manera estrepitosa.

E igual que en su pesadilla, la oscuridad la asfixia y lágrimas amargas resbalan por sus mejillas sonrojadas sin poder detenerlas.

Ha sido un sueño…o más bien una horrible pesadilla, que atormenta a la pequeña desde hace varias noches. Y ella no puede hacer nada por remediarlo.

Se sienta en el frío suelo, rodea sus rodillas con sus pequeños brazos y entierra su rostro en ellas.

Se siente tan sola…

Con la oscuridad total de su cuarto de testigo, llora como jamás lo ha hecho, anhelando que eso acabe ya, anhelando tener a su hermano en sus brazos de nuevo…

A su pequeño y querido Joshua.

Entre sus hipidos y llanto silencioso escucha como lentamente se abre la ventana de su cuarto, así como unos suaves pasos acompañados por algo de la brisa nocturna del exterior.

De repente, siente como unos brazos la atraen y la envuelven en un tierno abrazo y ella corresponde abrazándolo fuertemente de la cintura y enterrando su rostro en su pecho. Como siempre hacen cuando ella tiene una pesadilla.

−Chrno, perdóname…−su voz se escucha de forma avergonzada.

−Shh…está bien Rosette. No tienes que disculparte por nada.

−Juro que intento no tener más pesadillas, pero no puedo. Lo escucho decir una y otra vez que le fallé…y es verdad. Prometí que siempre estaríamos juntos siempre y no lo pude cumplir… lo extraño tanto.

−Yo también lo extraño, y no es tu culpa sino la mía. Yo les fallé a ambos…pero te juro con mi vida que traeré de vuelta a Joshua y estaremos juntos de nuevo, los tres.− dice con una mezcla de tristeza y convicción.

Se hace el silencio y sólo se escuchan sus acompasadas respiraciones. Ella ya no llora, pero aún corren algunas traicioneras lágrimas por su rostro angelical. Él toma delicadamente su mentón para verla a los ojos −aunque en ella no sea el caso− y al ver las lágrimas derramadas, se separa de ella un poco para tomar entre sus manos su rostro y limpiarlas suavemente con sus pulgares.

−Chrno ¿siempre estarás conmigo?− pregunta la pequeña de forma adormilada, aún con su rostro entre sus manos.

−Siempre estaré a tu lado Rosette… jamás estarás sola − contesta de manera dulce, mientras suelta su rostro. Ella se acerca y, para su sorpresa, deposita un casto beso en su mejilla.

−Gracias Chrno.

Él le regala una pequeña y sonrojada sonrisa −que ella no puede ver− y la atrae nuevamente hacia su pecho en otro fuerte abrazo.

Como él siempre hará cuando tenga una pesadilla, las veces que sean necesarias.

Porque siempre estará a su lado, para ayudarla, animarla… _para repararla._

* * *

**Editado:** _29/Diciembre/2012_

_**Corazón De Piedra Verde **_


	9. We Never Change

_**Disclaimer**_: Chrno Crusade y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Daisuke Moriyama, los títulos de cada capítulo así como del fic mismo, son referentes a canciones del grupo Coldplay.

_**Summary**_: Porque pase lo que pase en el futuro, ninguno estará perdido porque se tendrán el uno al otro. Hasta el final. • One-Shot's/Drabbles/Viñetas independientes, inspirados en distintas canciones de Coldplay. C/R

* * *

_Yo quiero vivir la vida y siempre ser sincero  
Yo quiero vivir la vida y ser bueno para ti  
Y quiero volar y nunca caer  
Y vivir mi vida y tener amigos alrededor_

_¿Nunca cambiamos, o si? No, no_  
_¿Nunca aprendemos, o si?_

* * *

**Capítulo** **IX:** _We Never Change_

* * *

− ¡Ni se te ocurra, Rosette!− La sorprende al entrar a la habitación, haciéndola saltar del susto. La ha encontrado fuera de la cama de nuevo. _Por séptima vez ese día_.

− ¡Por favor Chrno!− Ciertamente el suplicar no es mucho de su agrado… pero esa ocasión realmente lo amerita.

−Por millonésima vez, no puedes salir de la cama − ¿cómo hacerla entrar en razón? Y claro, mentalmente se da un golpe en la frente: no hay respuesta para ello. Ella es tan terca como una mula − ¡Tienes un yeso en la pierna, por amor a Lucifer!

−Me volveré loca si no salgo de este cuarto ¡Llevo casi una semana postrada en cama! Por si ya lo olvidaste, ¡no soy una invalida!− con un suspiro cansado, intenta por una última vez al menos con palabras− ¿Por qué no puedo salir con muletas?

−Porque ambos sabemos lo que eres capaz de hacer al estar fuera de la habitación, así que ni yo ni toda la Orden nos arriesgaremos. Ahora, sube a la cama.

− ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué si no lo hago, pequeño?− Cruzándose de brazos, lo desafía dando un paso al frente −no sin dificultad dada su pierna rota − con una sonrisa desdeñosa.

Él suspira cerrando los ojos, rogándole a quien sea allá arriba o abajo –a estas alturas, está a punto de darle lo mismo- por un poco de paciencia.

Y mientras está en su dilema mental, sin abrir aun los ojos se da cuenta de que ella está tratando ingenuamente de escabullirse hacia la puerta aprovechando la distracción.

¿A si qué piensa que puede contra él? Bien, pues ya lo verá.

−Tienes hasta tres para regresar a la cama, Rosette. Y si no estás en ella para cuando termine de contar, atente a las consecuencias− no puede evitar sonreír mientras finge enojo.

A sus espaldas escucha un bufido cargado de diversión e incredulidad.

−Uno…

…sigue escuchando su cojeo acompasado dirigiéndose hacia la _muy _lejana puerta…

−Dos…

…también su tranquila respiración…

−Tre-…

…y el "click" de la cerradura de la puerta al ser abierta.

_La puerta._

¿! Cómo demonios hizo para llegar a la puerta tan rápido ¡?

Abre los ojos rápidamente y haciendo gala de la velocidad propia de los de su especie, en un santiamén se encuentra tomando a una muy sorprendida Rosette por la cintura, para después cargarla al más puro estilo de novia y llevarla hacia la cama en un segundo, pese a sus protestas.

La escena es tan graciosa, que cualquier otro que la mirase se preguntaría cómo es posible que tal hecho esté pasando. Cualquiera menos ella, claro.

−Eso fue muy vergonzoso…− le dice con un intenso sonrojo, en un susurro mientras afianza mejor sus brazos por detrás de su cuello, para no caer− En estos momentos, no sabes cómo odio tu fuerza, tu velocidad y tu agudo sentido del oído.

−Bueno, yo… no tenía opción− ahora él también se encuentra sonrojado, pareciéndose más al niño que representa con esa apariencia y el cual no es. Tal vez no fue muy buena idea el jugar de ese modo, por razones más que obvias

Para alivio de ambos, la deposita suavemente en la cama cuidando el no lastimar su pierna.

−Bueno, al menos llegué hasta la puerta. Es todo un logro.−le dice resignadamente.

−Y ten por seguro que es lo más lejos que llegarás, porque de ser necesario le diré al Reverendo Remington que me ayude a atarte a la cama− le dice mientras se deja caer cansadamente en la silla contigua a la cama.

−No estoy tan pesada, Chrno− comenta fingiendo indignación, ganándose una sonrisa de disculpas del demonio− Y no te preocupes, eso no será necesario. Sé reconocer a un adversario digno −esto lo dice con un guiño.- Además, ¿qué le pasó al príncipe de brillante armadura que rescató a la indefensa doncella hace un minuto, de una muy segura caída estrepitosa? Me sentí como una princesa hace unos momentos− sin poder evitarlo suelta una pequeña risa al recordarlo, sin rastros de vergüenza o incomodidad.

−Bueno, pues el príncipe se fue para dejar en su lugar a un demonio que se verá obligado a cumplir la promesa impuesta a cierta princesa testaruda, si ésta no se queda en cama en los próximos días− rueda los ojos sin poder evitarlo. Quien lo hubiera dicho: comparado con un príncipe de cuento de hadas. Sólo a Rosette se le podría ocurrir algo semejante.

−Está bien, juro solemnemente que me mantendré en cama en lo que me queda de recuperación ¿contento?− refunfuña cruzándose de brazos y volteando el rostro de manera obstinada.

− Pues a decir verdad, me siento bastante aliviado− en su voz es más que evidente que lo que piensa es verdad, lo que hace que ella ría y voltee a verlo sin poder evitarlo.

Y en un momento los dos se encuentran riendo alegremente. Risa que es interrumpida por unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

− ¿Rosette, estas despierta?- se escucha la suave voz de Azmaria del otro lado.

−¡Claro Azmaria, pasa!− segundos después la pequeña niña entra alegremente, seguida de cerca por una espectacular y alta mujer pelirroja.

− Vaya, vaya. Me fui únicamente una semana y cuando regreso me encuentro a la Hermana más loca de toda la Orden de Magdalena en cama y con una pierna rota. Sí que eres todo un caso, Rosette Christopher− le espeta con arrogancia. Arrogancia que no puede esconder la preocupación que en realidad siente − ¿Cómo te sientes?

−Me siento bien, gracias por preguntar Satella. Ahora podrás dormir tranquila, ¡me siento estupendamente! Después de todo ¿Qué sería de tu vida si yo no estuviera en ella? −decide molestarla un poco al ver que en realidad sí estuvo preocupada por ella, pese a su actitud.

−Si claro, un verdadero tormento…−espeta con sarcasmo − ¿Qué sería de mi vida sin una monja demente, testaruda y problemática?

−Realmente sería muy aburrida −le dice entre risas− Pero en serio, gracias por preocuparte por mí.

−Si bueno, como sea − decide zanjar el tema de una vez, sin poder evitar que de sus labios surja una sonrisa sincera.

− ¿Les apetecería una taza de té?− pregunta tímidamente Azmaria.

−Claro, déjame ayudarte − contesta el demonio mientas se levanta de la silla.

−Yo no lo haría si fuera tú. ¿En serio te arriesgarías a dejar a ésta loca sola?− pregunta fingiendo preocupación mientras la aludida la fulmina con la mirada.− Déjalo, yo la acompañaré a la cocina.− voltea hacia la pequeña y le dedica una mirada dulce − Vamos Azmaria.

−Gracias, señorita Satella − le agradece con un ligero sonrojo, encaminándose hacia la puerta seguida de la escultural mujer.

Antes de cruzar la puerta, esta última voltea con una sonrisa malvada.

−Átala de ser necesario…−comenta como si nada justo antes de cerrar la puerta para protegerse del certero almohadazo que iba dirigido justo a su rostro.

−Maldita bruja…y maldito yeso− termina recostándose de nuevo en la cama, con un suspiro.− Supongo que Satella siempre será Satella.

− Al igual que Rosette siempre será Rosette − le dice el pequeño demonio con una sonrisa cómplice.

−Y Chrno siempre será Chrno, sin importar lo que pase − le dice con una sonrisa radiante − ¿No hemos cambiado a pesar de los años, verdad? −comenta feliz, con un toque de nostalgia en su voz.

−No, afortunadamente no − aunque él sepa que eso no es totalmente cierto.

No si hablamos del cambio radical que ha tenido ella en él y sus sentimientos de por medio.

Pero por todo lo demás… si, ellos jamás cambiarán. No mientras cuenten con amigos alrededor y se tengan el uno al otro.

Los dos están seguros de ello.

* * *

_**Editado: **__29/Diciembre/2012_

_**Corazón De Piedra Verde.**_


	10. See You Soon

_**Disclaimer**_: Chrno Crusade y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Daisuke Moriyama, los títulos de cada capitulo así como del fic mismo, son referentes a canciones del grupo Coldplay.

_**Summary**_: Porque pase lo que pase en el futuro, ninguno estará perdido porque se tendrán el uno al otro. Hasta el final. • One-Shot's/Drabbles/Viñetas independientes, inspirados en distintas canciones de Coldplay. C/R

* * *

_ ...Pero no te rompas la espalda_  
_ si oyes esto pero no contestas..._

_ ...Haré todo lo posible y te veré pronto_  
_ En una lente de telescopio_  
_ Y cuando todo lo que quieras es amigos_  
_ Te veré pronto_

* * *

**Capítulo X:** _See You Soon_

* * *

Ella baña su pecho con sus incontables e irrefrenables lágrimas.

Él afianza su abrazo en torno a ella.

_Vivir un poco más… sólo un poco más._

Eso es lo que ella desea en ese instante, pero lo que lamentablemente él no es capaz de darle.

Ella fija su vista hacia el atardecer, el único que será testigo de su última exhalación, de su último palpitar.

Aspira una última vez su esencia demoníaca, intoxicante y embriagante, guardándola en su memoria. Esa que siempre ha logrado calmarla desde que era una niña.

El sol va cayendo lentamente en el horizonte, regalándole a ambos un último abrazo cálido.

En ese instante, todo deja de tener importancia: el dolor, la tristeza, la muerte; únicamente por el simple hecho de permanecer en los brazos del otro…por tenerla en sus brazos.

El silencio es interrumpido únicamente por el tic-tac del Reloj de la Vida y del palpitar de sus corazones, siempre latiendo al mismo compás desde el primer día.

Ella abre lentamente los ojos al sentir que los cálidos rayos de sol casi desaparecen, de que el final casi ha llegado.

En ese momento el astro rey está a segundos de desaparecer y darle paso a la noche. Y ella se rehúsa a no ver tan hermosa imagen por última vez mientras toma su mano fuertemente, sin soltarse de su abrazo.

−Chrno…_gracias_. −por su amistad, por su compañía, por existir.

Él la abraza con un poco más de fuerza como respuesta a sus palabras mientras ambos ven como la oscuridad se cierne finalmente sobre el horizonte.

Tantas palabras que no fueron dichas, tantos sentimientos guardados celosamente por años y un último pensamiento conjunto y anhelante que, a pesar de la tragedia, les dió esperanza hasta el final:

"…_te veré pronto"._

* * *

**Edición: **_29/Diciembre/2012_

_**Corazón De Piedra Verde**_


	11. X & Y

**Disclaimer:** Chrno Crusade y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Daisuke Moriyama, los títulos de cada capítulo así como del fic mismo, son referentes a canciones del grupo Coldplay.

**Summary:** Porque pase lo que pase en el futuro, ninguno estará perdido porque se tendrán el uno al otro. Hasta el final. • One-Shot's/Drabbles/Viñetas independientes, inspirados en distintas canciones de Coldplay. C/R

* * *

_...Me alejo de los retos_  
_ Te convertiste en mi mejor amiga_  
_ Quiero amarte_  
_ Pero no se si puedo_

_S_é _que algo está roto_  
_ E intento arreglarlo_  
_ Intento repararlo_  
_ De la manera que pueda_...

_Tú y yo flotamos en un maremoto, j__untos_  
_ Tú y yo vamos a la deriva en el espacio exterior..._

* * *

**Capítulo XI: **_X & Y_

* * *

−Remington… ¿estamos haciendo bien?

El Reverendo se encuentra sentado en el amplio sofá, a espaldas de ella. La Hermana Kate se encuentra absorta observando a través del amplio ventanal del despacho, hacia el jardín.

−Yo así lo creo, Hermana − contesta de forma serena, como es su costumbre. Él se levanta y camina a su lado. Afuera, las figuras de Chrno y Rosette son el único panorama que se presenta ante ellos.

Los dos se encuentran sentados en el pasto, charlando animadamente. Sentados uno muy cerca del otro, sonriendo alegremente con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Un brillo sólo perceptible cuando ambos están juntos y, por más que intenten ocultarlo al mundo y a ellos mismos, eso es prácticamente imposible. Y eso le preocupa.

−Ella siempre ha demostrado ser un tanto ingenua, a pesar de su personalidad −sin poder evitarlo, su voz ha salido con un cierto y extraño toque de diversión, lo que sorprende y divierte a partes iguales a su acompañante− Pero en él, siendo un demonio, es algo inconcebible.

−Supongo que eso se debe a que Chrno no es como los otros demonios. Y no olvidemos que Rosette ha tenido que ver en ello.− él también se encuentra sonriendo ante la escena.

La sonrisa de Kate Valentine desaparece poco a poco, para volver a su semblante siempre serio, sin embargo su voz es suave cuando habla de nuevo.

− ¿Acaso habrá sido obra de Él, Ewan?- él voltea, captando el pequeño matiz de tristeza en sus ojos− Además de ser el apoyo y la alegría del otro, ¿el que ambos se hayan enamorado siendo de naturalezas tan opuestas, es algo en lo que Dios ya habría pensado? Hay veces en que me lo he preguntado...

−Creo que nunca lo sabremos, pero me alegro que sea así.−comprende su preocupación, por lo que la tranquiliza con una sonrisa − Porque pase lo que pase en el futuro, estoy seguro que siempre se tendrán el uno al otro.

Mientras, como reafirmando inconscientemente sus palabras, ambos observan como los dos jóvenes se toman tímidamente de la mano, ahuyentando como por arte de magia los temores de ambos adultos.

−Tienes razón Remington− una cálida sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de la mujer, actual cabeza de la Sagrada Orden de Magdalena− Yo también confío en que así será, hasta el final.

* * *

**Editado:** 20/Enero/2013

Corazón De Piedra Verde.


	12. Christmas Lights

_**Disclaimer**_: Chrno Crusade y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Daisuke Moriyama, los títulos de cada capítulo así como del fic mismo, son referentes a canciones del grupo Coldplay.

_**Summary**_: Porque pase lo que pase en el futuro, ninguno estará perdido porque se tendrán el uno al otro. Hasta el final.• Conjunto de One-Shot's/Viñetas/Drabbles inspirados en distintas canciones de Coldplay. C/R

* * *

_Esas luces de Navidad,  
Iluminan las calles  
Allá abajo, donde el ciudad y el mar se unen  
Puede que tus problemas se esfumen pronto  
Oh, luces de Navidad, sigan brillando_

* * *

**Capítulo XII:** _Christmas Lights_

* * *

La puerta del balcón se abre, dejando atrás todas las alegres risas que inundan el lugar, risas de las personas ahí reunidas para celebrar una fecha muy especial.

La víspera de Navidad.

Esa época en la que los humanos dejan sus diferencias de lado y todo se llena de hermandad, paz y amor.

Ya afuera, el viento revuelve un poco sus cabellos mientras acomoda un poco su bufanda y observa el gran manto blanco que cubre el exterior.

"…− _¡Que mala puntería tienes, Chrno!−la pequeña niña rompe a carcajadas al ver pasar a dos metros de ella una pequeña –demasiado pequeña- bola de nieve. _

−_No lo molestes, Rosett__e – Joshua la reprende suavemente al percatarse de la situación. Hasta él es capaz de ver que el demonio falla su puntería por temor a lastimarla. _

_Ella es demasiado inocente…_

− _¡No es mi culpa que lance como una niñita! – contesta de regreso airadamente − ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor, deja de fingir y juguemos! _

…_la mayor parte del tiempo. _

− _¡No es mi culpa!− exclama sonrojado y avergonzado al verse descubierto−Además, ¿Qué clase juego se supone que es el arrojarnos nie…−pero una enorme bola blanca impacta en su cara, interrumpiéndolo y dejándolo con una mueca bastante gracios__a que solo provoca que la risa de Rosette aumente. −…ve?_

− _¡A que no puedes darme! – y corre despavorida, lejos de él… haciéndolo sonreír como un tonto._

_Después de unos segundos en silencio sale de su estupor, percatándose de la mirada de Joshua. Por lo que finge demencia. − ¿A si? ¡Ya verás mi verdadera puntería!− y momentos después sus carcajadas también se dejan escuchar, mientras se dedica a seguir a paso humano a la pequeña…"_

A sus espaldas, escucha como la puerta del balcón se abre, trayéndole nuevamente el ruido del interior por breves segundos. Escucha el repiqueteo de unos tacones sobre la fría piedra del suelo, así como el suave sonido de fina tela moverse al compás del viento… deteniéndose a sus espaldas.

Al voltear finalmente, se topa con la figura de su Contratista ataviada con un delicado vestido blanco y un saco a juego; y su cabello suelto acomodado elegantemente. Por lo que de forma irremediable solo puede llegar a su mente una sola palabra:

_Perfecta._

− Debo reconocer que Satella tiene buen gusto. –interrumpe la chica sus cavilaciones, con voz divertida − Además, fue un lindo gesto de su parte regalarme este vestido para la cena de Navidad… aunque júrame que jamás en tu vida le dirás lo que acabo de decir.

−Te ves… hermosa, Rosette – no puede evitar alagarla, aun embelesado. Ella se sorprende con el comentario, por lo que una risa un tanto nerviosa se escucha de ella.

−Bueno, ya sabes que un poco de maquillaje siempre hace milagros y…

−No −interrumpe ahora con un tono un poco más serio− quiero decir… que esta noche te ves aún más hermosa que de costumbre…−y una sonrisa cálida se extiende por sus labios.

Por su parte, al escucharlo, Rosette siente como sus mejillas se comienzan a colorear de carmín, mientras que con una pequeña sonrisa desvía la mirada –Recuerda que el decir mentiras es un pecado, seas demonio o no Chrno.

El aludido hace una ligera mueca de disconformidad –No miento.

−Lo se… gracias.

"…− _¡Feliz Navidad, Chrno!− ambos hermanos, después de un par de horas de jugar en la nieve, se han acercado a él; siendo el menor de los Christopher el que lo ha abrazado fuertemente mientras le ofrece un pequeño sobre con un lazo rojo que lo adorna. _

−… _¿Navidad?− exclama con confusión, mientras el objeto de papel reposa en sus manos. _

−_Sí. Hoy es veinticuatro de diciembre… no me digas que lo habías olvidado− Rosette hace una mueca de extrañeza.− Ya sabes, ese día del año en el cual se dan regalos, se comen cosas deliciosas y festejamos el nacimiento de Jesús. _

−_Bueno… no he celebrado muchas navidades en mi vida…me temo que no estoy muy familiarizado con la fecha − ¿Cómo decirle a unos pequeños que él, como demonio, jamás ha celebrado Navidad? Eso sería demasiado bizarro para sí (por no decir que sería antinatural). Pero al verlos tan felices, simplemente es imposible para el arrebatarles el entusiasmo. Claro que a veces olvida su suspicacia._

− _Chrno… ¿nunca has celebrado Navidad?− la pequeña rubia le pregunta suavemente, sin rastros de enojo._

_Después de un poco de vacilación, Chrno decide hablarles con la verdad –La verdad es que no. Soy un demonio, y me temo que para nosotros el festejar en una fecha como esta sería una broma de mal gusto… lo lamento.− después de unos segundos de silencio, sonríe− Aunque, siempre he admirado la alegría que transmiten los humanos en estas fechas… pareciera que pactan una especie de tregua para que reine la armonía y la unión entre ellos.− mirando el sobre de nuevo, su sonrisa parece desaparecer un poco− pero Joshua, yo no tengo nada que obsequiarles…_

−_No digas tonterías, Chrno− ahora si Rosette se escucha un poco molesta –No necesitas regalarnos nada, en serio. Solo prométenos que esta no será la última navidad que pasaremos los tres y lo tomaremos como el mejor regalo que puedes hacernos. ¿Qué dices?_

−_Está bien… lo prometo.−y sellan su promesa con una sonrisa._

− _¡Genial! Entonces abre mi regalo, Chrno. Espero te guste. _

_Con cuidado, abre el sobre; del cual saca una hoja de papel la cual desdobla en el acto. En esta, se encuentran los tres dibujados, con el bosque a sus espaldas y jugando con la nieve como apenas unos minutos antes lo habían estado haciendo. En el cielo, puede observarse claramente la Línea Astral._

−_Joshua…gracias. Es un dibujo muy bonito. Veo que has mejorado mucho− aún sigue absorto mirando cada detalle del dibujo. _

−_Estuvo desde hace tres días haciéndolo y ni siquiera me dejó verlo− ella también se encuentra maravillada observando el dibujo− Realmente te esforzaste mucho, hermano. Es precioso. _

−_Bueno, no es para tanto− ahora se encuentra sonrojado, jugando con las mangas de su saco− ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado!_

−_Yo también tengo un regalo para ti, Chrno.− de la pequeña bolsa que lleva consigo, saca una caja verde de un tamaño no muy grande.−Espero que también te guste._

_Él toma cuidadosamente la caja, y cuando la abre, dentro de esta se encuentra un pequeño pañuelo de seda escarlata. Al desdoblarlo, puede darse cuenta que lleva bordado su nombre con hilo dorado. _

−_No soy muy buena bordando−admite avergonzada – y por un momento temí echarlo a perder con mi torpeza… ese pañuelo era de nuestro padre y es la única cosa que pudimos conservar de ellos. –Sonríe de manera triste –Recuerdo haberlo visto usarlo en la última Navidad que pasamos los cuatro juntos. _

−_Rosette…_

−_Se lo que vas a decir y la respuesta es no. No hay devoluciones. –Voltea a mirar a su hermano de manera tierna – Joshua también quiere que lo conserves. Ambos queremos. _

_Sabe que es imposible negarse y, mientras observa de manera profunda ese objeto tan preciado que sus amigos le han obsequiado y que tanto significa para ellos; siente como sus ojos comienzan a aguarse; pero nunca pierde la compostura. _

−_Gracias. –palabra que jamás bastarán para describir lo que siente en ese preciso momento. _

_Joshua lo abraza fraternalmente por los hombros y, cuando se separa de él, Rosette se acerca rápidamente mientras de manera sorpresiva lo besa en la mejilla y lo abraza por la cintura, mientras ambos se encuentran sonrojados por el acto y ella le dedica unas palabras en forma de susurro_

−_Feliz Navidad, Chrno."_

−Me alegro que todos la estén pasando bien.

− Si, a mí también me alegra ¿Y qué hacías aquí afuera? − Ella ahora también se recarga en la baranda del balcón, a su lado.

−Solo salí a tomar un poco de aire.− y su mirada se dirige hacia el cielo estrellado, siendo imitado por su compañera.

−No había visto el cielo hasta ahora, las estrellas se ven hermosas esta noche – su mirada se torna de repente melancólica. – Ojalá Joshua estuviera aquí para verlas…

Al observar como la tristeza comienza aflorar en la chica, saca de uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina un papel pulcramente doblado; el cual extiende para que la chica pueda verlo.

Su rostro refleja sorpresa. Con una sonrisa y los ojos cristalinos, toma el papel para observarlo detenidamente. –Aun lo conservas…

−…hicimos una promesa, ¿recuerdas? No nos rendiremos.

−…Tienes razón− sonríe todavía observando el dibujo− Pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo. Gracias Chrno.

Guardan silencio, escuchando las risas y las conversaciones que se llevan a cabo dentro del edificio de la Orden; cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

De repente, con una sonrisa divertida Rosette toma un poco de nieve del barandal entre sus manos mientras llama al demonio de forma sospechosamente dulce.

−Chrno…−y en el preciso momento en que voltea, la nieve impacta sobre su cabeza mientras Rosette se haya unos pasos más atrás, riendo felizmente. − ¿Qué pasa? No me digas haz perdido tu punte…−y de forma rápida logra proteger su rostro con ambos brazos, mientras que Chrno también se haya riendo a carcajadas.

− ¿Decías?−presume con una sonrisa muy dada de sí mismo, mientras juega con una bola de nieve en una de sus manos con una mirada divertidamente presuntuosa.

− ¿Ah sí? Pues veamos si eres capaz de alcanzarme –y con eso abre rápidamente la puerta y entra rápidamente, tratando de escapar de una lluvia de nieve.

Segundos después, él también abre la puerta para encontrarse corriendo tras de ella, tratando de sortear todo el mar de gente que ha acudido a la celebración. A lo lejos se escucha un grito que parece decir _"¡Ustedes dos, dejen de correr!" _de una falsamente molesta Satella, seguido de un _"¡Hermana Rosette, compórtese por el amor de Dios!" _de la Hermana Kate. Pero ambos siguen corriendo, riendo mientras aparentan seguir siendo esos niños que charlaban y jugaban a la orilla de un lago, disfrutando de su mutua compañía años atrás.

Ahora se encuentran corriendo por uno de los pasillos, con dirección al patio. Rosette, sin detener su carrera, mira sobre su hombro como el demonio la sigue, por lo que no se da cuenta y pisa el borde de su vestido blanco, cayendo al suelo.

− ¡Rosette!−al verla en el piso, se apresura a ayudarla.

−Estoy bien, no te preocupes. −para su alivio, solo se ha tropezado y no se ha lastimado gravemente. − ¿Me ayudas?− y toma la mano del pequeño demonio quien la dirige a sentarse en el resquicio del ventanal a su lado, mientras ríe divertida por su propia torpeza.

− ¿Segura que estas bien? –pregunta con un poco de preocupación.

−Segura, en serio.−toma asiento con cuidado en la ventana. Él también lo hace. Por fuera, comienzan a estallar los fuegos artificiales a lo lejos, decorando con sus hermosos colores el cielo nocturno. Ellos se encuentran ahora absortos y en silencio el espectáculo, cuando momentos después y de manera casual observan un pequeño ramillete de muérdago que cuelga inocente sobre sus cabezas, adornando la ventana.

Ella desvía un poco la mirada hacia el suelo, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar a continuación. Él, por su parte, camina hasta quedar muy cerca frente a ella. Los colores del espectáculo estelar de afuera se reflejan en sus rostros, ajenos a lo que acontece en ese casi solitario pasillo. Con una sonrisa amable de su parte, siente como una de sus blancas manos es apresada por una más pequeña, con delicadeza. Mientras observa sus brillantes y profundos ojos azules, el demonio besa el dorso de su mano en un gesto galante, para después entrelazar sus dedos.

El sonrojo ahora puede verse en ambos, inocente y sincero. Es por eso, mientras ella acaricia la tez morena de su mejilla y él afianza un poco más el agarre de sus manos, que ambos acortan poco a poco la distancia entre ellos hasta que sus labios se rozan.

"_Se dice que cuando una pareja se besa la noche de Navidad bajo el muérdago, este hecho simboliza el amor eterno y verdadero… el amor que nunca se marchita, al igual que sus hojas…"_

Después de cortos segundos, abren los ojos lentamente, separándose con los latidos de sus corazones latiendo fuertemente en su pecho.

−Feliz Navidad, Rosette –su voz es suave, casi como un susurro.

La mano femenina todavía sostiene la ajena, jamás sintiéndola tan cálida como en ese momento.−…Feliz Navidad, Chrno.

… Mientras, las luces de Navidad siguen brillando en el cielo.

i_¡Hola! Primero que nada, espero que hayan pasado una muy feliz Navidad en compañía de todos sus seres queridos. Despues de meses sin pasarme por aquí les he traído la última entrega de este proyecto. Este capítulo tenía que haberse subido el viernes, pero por razones que no estaban en mis manos (es decir, la maldita falta de tiempo) no pude colgarlo._

_Con este capítulo cierro un ciclo muy especial para mí y mi vida dentro del mundo de FanFiction: este fue el fic que me abrió las puertas dentro de este fandom y a los que le siguieron, este fue el fic que me ayudo a crecer como escritora amateur, que me dio la confianza de adentrarme en otros fandoms que en mi vida me imagine escribir (porque yo venía con la idea de solo escribir en el fandom de Twilight en esos tiempos y ahora este último debo admitir que me da asquito xD), jamás me imagine escribiendo en un futuro en la sección de Anime/Manga, que es en la que actualmente me estoy desenvolviendo, la que me ha acogido muy gratamente y en la cual los resultados de este querido pasatiempo mío ha dado sus frutos… mi tercer fic publicado y el primero en no ser OneShot y mirando hacia atrás, pareciera que hubieran pasado años de aquel momento; simplemente no tengo palabras para expresar mi amor a este fic, asi como mi gratitud por todas esas personas que comentaron en una o varias ocasiones y me alentaron a seguir escribiendo cada uno de los 12 capítulos de Everithing's not lost: a __**Dark-oji, SakuNaru-chan, okashira janet, **__**Miyoko Nott**__**, **__**maryhamatogirl**__** , **__**setsuna17**_** ; esto se lo dedico a ustedes chicas, así como a todos aquellos que agregaron en alertas y favoritos este trabajo y los que solo han leido. Muchísimas gracias a todos.**

_Mis andanzas en este fandom se han acabado por ahora, pero prometo volver con un trabajo nuevo que espero subir después de haberme documentado, visto de nuevo el anime y releerme el manga. __**Los que hayan leído mi TwoShot "Gone", espero no se hayan espantado demasiado y puedan soportan una semi continuación de ese proyecto**__ tan loco que se me ocurrió a principios de 2011. Un proyecto que tengo en mente, sea un long fic, si es que no me acobardo. Ya veré sobre la marcha. También reeditare los capítulos de Everithing's not lost, para quitar errores ortográficos y demás desperfectos, siento que se lo debo al mismo. _

_De nuevo MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO EN TODO ESTE TIEMPO. _

_Deseándoles lo mejor en este próximo 2012 me despido antes de que me largue a llorar por la emoción :')_

_Corazón De Piedra Verde._


End file.
